


Through the Rabbit Hole

by MissMangle



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Rick and Morty, Undertale (Video Game), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Black Club, Don't Judge Me, Gambling, Handspanking, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/F, M/M, MMF/MMM, Metal Spoon, Multi, Non-Consensual Spanking, Plastic Hairbrush, Small Paddle, Threesome - M/M/M, Wooden Hairbrush, f/m - Freeform, m/m - Freeform, wooden spoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-18 13:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13101357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMangle/pseuds/MissMangle
Summary: This was from an RP thingy that me and a few friends did on DiscordIt does go overboard a bitYou've been warned





	Through the Rabbit Hole


    It was like any other day for Mettaton EX, frolicking through the city and going through certain areas that he wasn't supposed to. However, he wanted to do something different today. Mettaton wanted to go to Inkwell Hell to the casino they had! Alphys had told the poor robot not to go there, since she said that you could possibly get hurt, or worse get something stolen, or even killed. 
    
    "What's the big deal about a casino, darling? It's not like I'm gonna die!" Mettaton hastily yapped at his creator. "M-Mettaton, you could d-d-die there!" Alphys said in a nervous tone. "If you say so dearie..." "Fine, go ahead. D-dont say I didn't warn y-you though." Alphys said with her usual stuttering. "I'll be baaaaack~!" Mettaton screamed out while leaving out the door. "O-ok. Bye Metta, have fun and st-stay safe." 
    
    He finally made it to the Casino, the place he was looking forward to! Mettaton showed his I.D. and got in. At most of the games, he did very well, especially with slots. Mettaton always got jackpots when he played them, so much that King Dice thought that he was cheating! "Hey! You! We need to talk!" King Dice shouted to Mettaton. "Hm? Ok dearie, we can talk!"
    
    K.D. walked up to him and grabbed Mettaton by the neck slightly. "So, how ya do that?" 
    "First of all darling, who are you?" K.D. asked.
    "Oh, I'm Mr. King Dice, the Devil's right hand man. Who are you?"
    "Glad ya asked, I'm the one, the only, METTATON!!" Mettaton yapped, even twirling around in the process.
    "Heh, okay.... Back to business though. Why are you getting so many jackpots though!?" K.D said, almost shouting.
    "Uhm, why do y-"
    "Let's see here......mhm........okay........WAIT A MINUTE!? YOU CHEATED IN THE *FIRST PLACE*!" K.D. shouted, grabbing Mettaton by the arm.
    "W-wait, whatya doing, darling?" Mettaton worriedly asked.
    "Teaching you a lesson on cheating." K.D said.
    He placed Mettaton over his lap and raised up his right hand.
    "No! Not in front of everyone!!"
    "Too bad, 'Mettaton'. You've brought this upon yourself." K.D. said and viscously brought his hand down on Mettaton's rear.
    "Ah! That hurt darling!!"
    *Smack* *Smack* *Smack* *Smack*
    "Agh! Ok I-ow! Im-Ahh!"
    K.D. began to sing during the spanking.  
    
      
    
    I'm *smack* Mr. King Dice *smack* I'm the game'st *smack* in the land *smack* I *smack* never play nice *smack*  I *smack* can't let you past *smack* Cause you ain't done everything *smack* Bring *smack* me those contracts *smack* Come on bring them to the king *smack* If you haven't *smack* finished your task *smack* haven't worked audibly *smack* No I cannot *smack* let you past *smack* Don't you mess with me! *SMACK*.
    "GAHHHH! Darling, can't we talk about this?"
    "Nope!"
    I'm *SMACK* Mr. King Dice *SMACK* Heed just what I say *SMACK* The Devil *SMACK* has his price *SMACK* And I'll make sure a pay! *SMACK* I don't have time *SMACK* to mess around *SMACK* And I hope *SMACK* you will agree *SMACK* Bring me those contracts *SMACK* PRONTO! *SMACK* Don't you mess with me ***SMACK***!
    
    Mettaton was almost in tears with his poor robotic ass a bright pink. "I'm *sniff* sorry, Mr. King Dice."
    "Good to hear that, NOW SCRAM!"
    "NO, *YOU* SCRAM!!"
    Mr. Resetti, Mettaton's recent butt buddy, tunneled through the casino ground, frightening almost everybody. 
    "Resetti darling, is that you??"
    "Yes it is Mettaton, and I'm here to help ya." Resetti replied as he hugged Mettaton, although he was shorter than him.
    "As of fer you, King whatever-the-fuck-you-are, PREPARE YERSELF!" Screamed the mole as he pulled K.D. over his knee. "I dunno what you were thinkin', but it wasn't right in any way!!" Resetti pulled out a hairbrush....
    *Whack!*
    "AUOWW! Dear God Resetti, what was THAT for!?" K.D. responded in pain.
    "I'm teaching ya a damn lesson on BULLYING, BITCH BOY!!" Resetti screamed.
    *Whack!* *Whack!* *Whack!* *Whack!*
    Not even halfway through, King Dice was crying his eyes out.
    "AH-HA-HA-HAAAH!! IM SORRY RESETTI, IM SORREEEE!!" K.D. bawled out.
    Meanwhile, Mettaton was laughing his ass off like Nelson Muntz.
    "Ha ha! You deserve it darling!!"
    
    *50 whacks later*
    K.D. was bawling his eyes out while his ass was a bright red, the same color as his face. "To make this even you too, Mettaton'll have to be spanked by me A SECOND TIME, Mettaton can spank Resetti, and I get spanked by that damn, dirty ass mole!"
    "Well, if you say so darling."
    What once was a quiet place became a rowdy as shit spot since Mettaton, Resetti, and King Dice forced themselves into a spanking triangle. On one end one would be getting their butt beat with something while on the other end, they'd be angrily crying and spanking the ass in front of them. Mettaton had a plastic hairbrush, Resetti still had a wooden hairbrush, and King Dice now had a small shiny paddle with him.
    "AAAAHH! DARLING, YOU WILL PAY-HAY-HAYYYY!!"
    "GAHHHH!!! IM SO-HORRRYYYY, AND **MAD**!!!"
    "IMM MR. KI-HING DIICEEEE!!" 
    Believe me, it was one hell of a show.
    
    *10 minutes later*
    Team Rocket decided to show up to end this once and for all. 
    "Meowth! Resetti shall be punished!" Meowth yapped out before grabbing Resetti and spanking him with an open palm on his nearly red rear.
    "Owowowowowww!! What is wrong with ya you damn cat!?" Resetti shrieked while crying.
    "And who must you be, a bratty robot!?" James shouted at Mettaton and spanked him with a wooden spoon.
    "Dahhhling, I'm already in enough pain thoughh~!" Mettaton whined.
    "Too bad, you deserve this." James simply responded.
    Jessie took K.D. over her knee and spanked him with a hairbrush. King Dice just simply sobbed in melodramatic agony as she spanked him.
    "Quit it you brat, or else I'll spank you harder!" Jessie warned him.
    "Please, just give me mercy!" King Dice whined out.
    "Nope!"
    
    All the sudden, Memeseeks came out of nowhere.
    "HI IM MR. MEMESEEKS LOOK AT MEEE!! I WOULD LIKE TO ANNOUNCE THAT MERILAUX IS NOW AT LEVEL 38!!!" Shouted out the blue creature from *Rick and Morty* at an earrape volume. From that moment, Mee6 produced a metal spoon from out of nowhere and spanked James while he was spanking Mettaton.
    "A-Ow! This isn't-ngh for me, it's for-OWW! Him!!" James shouted while glaring at Mettaton.
    "Darling, could you please be nice? Pretty pleeeeze??" Mettaton whined to James, but he ignored Mettaton's pleas.
    
    *3 minutes of spanking later*
    Pretty much almost everyone had a sore ass. Resetti was a med red, Mettaton had a poor shade of nearly a dark red from being spanked the most. K.D, whilst bawling like a bitch, was having a shiny red booty from being spanked with a hairbrush *3 times in a row*. And James, well, he only had a light pink shade.
    
    Mettaton, while still being spanked by James, stuck out one of his long ass legs and placed in front of the poor mole that was next to him. "M-Mettaton, cut it out! Right n-now isn't *hic* the time!!" Resetti sobbed.
    "AS OF YOU, 'MEOWTH', ARE YA GONNA QUIT BEING A *DICK* TOWARDS ME!?!" Screamed Resetti at Meowth, who in turn ignored him and grabbed out a hairbrush and continued spanking him.
    "Me-OUCH! Quit it Dammit!!"
    "Me-OUCH!? You got that right!" Exclaimed Meowth, since Resetti was being a pissy little bitch.
    While Resetti was still being spanked for his rudeness, Mettaton and King Dice were already finished with their spankings. The poor robot was of a dark red while K.D. had a meduim shade of Carmine. Poor, poor Resetti on the other hand, had an awful scarlet-crimson shade on his ass. But luckily, Meowth was already finished with him. Everyone was pretty much sobbing and crying their eyes out from all of the spanking that went on. After Team Rocket left, they thought the night couldn't get any worse. Well, it did unfortunately.
    
    
    Merilaux and her friend ImanoK smashed through the door of the casino, and not to mention they had guns in their hands. Everyone put their hands up in the process of them entering. "Yeah, you better put ye hands up cuz these guns shoot paddles!" Merilaux shouted. "I also got Flowey to rape you all if anyone's interested!" Screeched ImanoK. Resetti placed his small, plump body behind Mettaton's. "Ugh, I though you were my friend, darling! Not my *fiend*!"
    "Well, that's enough from both of you. That's unless you want THIS!" From there, Merilaux pulled out the Black Club from *Kid Icarus* and grabbed King Dice. K.D. was hyperventilating at the moment while ImanoK held Resetti and Mettaton at gunpoint.
    
    *Meanwhile, with Merilaux and K.D.*
    
    *WHAM!*
    "GAH-HA-HA-HAAAH!!!"
    *WHAM!*
    "IM S-*choke* SORREEEE!"
    King Dice was in full on hysteria mode while Merilaux spanked with what was known to be the most painful paddle to man. It was known as the Ｂｌａｃｋ　Ｃｌｕｂ．The Black Club was 3 times the normal size of a regular spanking paddle, and it can be swung very quickly and is lightweight despite it's very large size.
    *WHAM!* "AGGHHHHH!"
    "Oh, quit ye whining mate. You seemed to do just fine with your other spankings, so why not this one?" 
    "Guhh! I-IM NOT FINE!! WAHHHH!!" Cried King Dice.
    "Hush yeself, ye big arse baby."
    *20 whams later*
    King Dice had unfortunately passed out from being in so much pain and discomfort. His bottom was a charred reddish-purple color from how hard the Black Club was. Luckily, Merilaux tucked him into her bed to let him sleep.
    
    Back at the casino, ImanoK had Mettaton's arm and was currently on *Operation: Extreme Handholding* mode. Mettaton seemed nervous on what she was going to do next, it was worse than he thought. She took the robot over his lap and began to spank him *a fourth time*.
    Luckily, it was only with her hand and he got a good ol massage from her since she saw the other pre-existing marks on him.
    
    But with Merilaux and King Dice, it was now K.D.'s turn after he woke up. He swiped the Black Club out of Merilaux's hands and pulled up her skirt, all the while she was reciting some of her infamous quotes from Miiverse.
    "Are the tellytubbies actually vegan communists dressed as car-hey! I wasn't finished yet!" K.D. had began spanking her.
    All the while she was reciting various quotes, she was faking her tears.
    
    As ImanoK was crying about the fact that her phone was now on 4%, Resetti readied up a metal spoon, she began screaming.
    "Nooooo!! Please don't spank meeee!!"
    "Too bad, punk. Since you and yer little friend want to cause trouble, I'm just gonna make it even!"
    *JACKSEPTICEYE SMACK*
    "AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!"
    
    "Ahem, what is going on in here?"
    At that very moment, all movement ceased. Mr. Resetti's older brother, Don, was standing in front of them. He was of a well built shape mole with a dark beard stubble around his mouth. "Why is this happening? There shouldn't be any violence here, this is supposed to be a casino for Pete's sake!" Don spoke in a gentle, calm tone. Everyone was too focused on him as he confiscated all the spanking implements and healed everyone's bottoms with the power of love. Don walked over to his younger brother Sonny and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, stop it Don." Resetti blushed slightly as everyone else burst out into giggles. In the end, everyone got to go home safe and sound without having a sore ass.
    
    The End
    

 

 
    
    
      
    
      
    
    


End file.
